Morning Person
by tayterchip
Summary: This is a short Ghost Hunt story. :) Characters may be a little OOC just a heads up! I really hope you enjoy this story!


The case had ended way later than they thought it would. Everyone climbed into bed around 1 in the morning. They had an early morning ahead of them and needed to be at the office at 6. Everyone even Mai was on time everyone except John who hadn't shown up.

"Where is he?" Mai mumbled after her fifth attempt at calling the missing priest.

"He still hasn't answered the phone?" Ayako asked coming to stand behind the brunette.

"No he hasn't and it's worrying me."

"Well lets just go to his apartment." Masako stated.

"I agree. Masako do you know where John's apartment is?" Monk asked.

"Yes of course." The medium said.

"Well then let's go!" Yasu exclaimed walking out of the office.

"Yes. Let's go." Naru said calmly picking up his jacket.

"You're going?!?" Mai yelled.

"Yes Mai. I'm going. Is that a problem?" He asked.

"No! It's just it's just never mind!" Mai yelled storming out of the room.

•10 minutes later•

"Masako what is John's apartment like?" Yasu asked sending her a small smile.

"It's nice." She mumbled.

"So Masako do you go to John's apartment often?" Yasu asked wiggling his eyebrows at the medium who now resembled a tomato.

"It's nothing like that! He helps me with some of my cases and sometimes we go help Father Toujo with the children." She explained with a small smile.

"Masako do you think John is okay?" Ayako asked.

"Yes. I think he might still be asleep according to Father Toujo he is hard to wake in the mornings." She mumbled.

"He also said John is very grumpy in the mornings." She continued looking down at her lap.

"John? Grumpy? I want to see that!" Monk exclaimed.

"No you don't." Lin mumbled.

"What makes you say that?"

"I've had to wake him up before, and I never want to do it again." Lin continued.

"Was he really that grumpy?" Mai asked.

"Grumpy is an understatement. Sarcastic is a better word for it. You'll see what I mean if we have to wake him up."

•At John's Apartment•

"What if the doors locked?" Mai asked.

"Lin can pick the lock!" Yasu exclaimed looking at the silent man.

"No. I won't." Lin stated.

"No one is picking the lock we will just use the key." Masako said quietly as she picked up a rock and took a key from under it.

"Please move." She mumbled.

"Oh sorry Masako!" Mai exclaimed quickly moving out of the mediums way so she could unlock the door.

When Masako unlocked the door the team was greeted with a very neat and simply decorated living-room. Pictures hung on the wall making the room seem very personal for the team to suddenly intrude on there was a small kitchen and a short hallway that could be seen from the door where they all stood. Masako and Lin walked in first taking off their coats and shoes.

"Are you coming in or are you all just going to stand there?" Masako asked looking back at the team of ghost hunters.

"Yeah we're coming!" Ayako exclaimed pushing the rest of the team through the door.

"Lets go wake up John!" Yasu exclaimed running down the hallway.

"John is not going to be happy about being woken up." Lin mumbled.

"Let's go make sure John doesn't kill him." Monk said walking down the hall after Yasu.

John was sleeping peacefully in his bed. His alarm clock was discarded on the floor along with his phone and a pillow.

"John?" Yasu said while poking John's cheek. He didn't move an inch.

"John."

No response.

"Get up."

"He's not moving." Monk mumbled.

"I'll get a bucket!" Yasu exclaimed running out of the room.

"It's your funeral." Lin muttered.

"So our little priest has an evil side, Lin?" Ayako asked looking at John thoughtfully.

"When he first wakes up he does." Lin answered. He knew how John was in the mornings. He had been given the task of waking him up on their last case.

"Everyone move I'm coming through!" Yasu yelled running into the room with a bucket of water which he promptly dumped on John's head.

"Ahhh! What the hell is wrong with you! Why the hell would you do that you son of…"

"John!" Lin growled disapprovingly cutting John off.

"What!" John growled back shocking his team.

"We were worried." Lin stated.

"Worried doesn't give you the right to dump freezing cold water on my head Yasuhara! You could have at least used warm water you damn idiot!" John yelled. "If you would have gotten up…" Lin started.

"Who the hell wakes someone up like that!" John yelled.

"It worked." Lin stated not backing down.

"Oh! Really? I hadn't noticed!" John continued sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Well now you know." Lin refuted.

"I like this side of John." Ayako whispered to Mai catching John's attention.

"How did you get in?" John sighed.

"Well…"

"If you picked the lock on my door I swear to…" John mumbled.

"I let them in." Masako said quietly cutting John off.

"Oh." John mumbled the anger in his eyes ceasing to exist almost instantly at the mediums words.

"John?" Lin asked.

"Leave me alone." John mumbled pulling his wet blanket over his head.

"John. We are going to go wait in the living room. You need to take a warm shower and dry off so you don't get pneumonia." Masako stated with a soft smile.

"Okay." John mumbled from underneath his blanket.

"Let's go." Masako stated leading the team out.

"Masako?" Lin inquired.

"Yes?"

"He listened to you." Lin pointed out.

"Yes he did." Masako mused heading into the kitchen.

"Is she making coffee?" Monk asked.

"Yes she is." Naru said watching Lin walk into the kitchen.

"He argued with me. Why didn't he argue with you?" Lin pried.

"I don't know." Masako muttered pouring coffee into a cup.

"Is that for him?"

"Yes it is." Masako smiled.

"You two are closer than I thought." Lin mumbled not missing the small smile on Masako's lips.

"That's what I thought." He whispered with a smirk.

"He doesn't like me like that Lin." She whispered.

"Well if that's what you think you are oblivious. He likes you a lot. He was really mad at Yasu and myself, but then you stepped in and his eyes lit up. Masako I've had to wake John up before and it's not as easy as it was today. It's because you were there." Lin whispered looking at the boy they were discussing sitting on the coach in new pajamas and a towel over his head.

"You think so?"

"Yes I do." He mumbled.

"Maybe you are right." She whispered walking into the living room and handing John his coffee.

"Feel better?" She asked the blonde.

"Yes. Thank you Masako." John said with a smile.

"Yasu." John said his smile dropping.

"If you ever do that again I might get deported." John stated.

"Deported? Why?" Yasu asked with a smile.

"Because I'll beat the hell out of you." John said with a smile as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Oh yeah! Goodmorning mates!" John beamed.

John may have been kind, smart, and a pure little cinnamon roll priest, but he was definitely not a morning person.


End file.
